Wishes
by f a l l i n g into warblerland
Summary: She wishes at 11:11, upon shooting stars, and a penny gets thrown into a well at times, shame it never works... right? ZOEYCENTRIC. ZxC


**HEY, i litterally just fell in love with zoey 101 again, i first wrote this at 11:11 last night (oh the irony) LOL.**

**okay, well thanks for the reviews on 2012 (victorious)**

**just a quickie, **

**love y'all! :D**

**REVIEW!**

**DisclaimeR: i do not own Zoey101 :}**

* * *

><p><em>"What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you?" - breakeven, the script.<em>

She had never been one to believe in superstitions and all that mumbo jumbo. To her, there was no such thing as bad luck, no breaking mirrors, no walking under ladders, no chain mail.

She lived in the moment.

But when it came to making a wish, she sure as heck gave it a go.

If there was a well, she'd spare a penny and chuck it in, whispering her desired outcome.

'I'll be pretty'

'I'll be skinny'

'I'll be popular'

If she was out a night, and just so happened to look up at the stars and see one shooting across the sky, once again, she'd whisper something she wanted to happen.

'I wish he could ask me out'

'I wish I'd get better grades'

'I wish I'd wake up and suddenly be a boy magnet; every girls envy'

And then there was always that so called wish at 11:11 that just HAD to come true.

'I wish I was as pretty as her'

'I wish I could be smart'

'I wish I have the cutest clothes in school'

Even if none of it ever came true. She'd stay up at night, she'd wish at 11:11, she'd wish in the morning, she'd wish for the exact same thing every morning and every night.

It changed maybe once a week?

Until she started at PCA. Until she met that bushy haired boy who made quite an impression on her.

The flagpole wasn't the only thing he crashed into that day.

He also crashed into her heart.

Then the wish changed once every...

Never?

'I wish he'd like me the same way I liked him'

She wished, and wished, every chance she got. Except curfew was at 10 and there were no wells around campus because am extremely dim person like chuck javers could fall into one. So no well to wish in to and not much chance for her to wish upon a shooting star... and she was in California now. The stars never shine as bright here as they did back home in Tennessee. In actual fact, she stopped believing a while ago, the only reason she still wishes is for him.

Only for him.

She tells herself that maybe someday, it'll happen. But who is she kidding? From the outside, everyone, but she stopped kidding herself ages ago.

She was head over heels for him.

She she's proved herself to be a better actress then she gets credit for.

Probably better then Lola. I mean, Lola's not the one who has to live everyday of her life pretending it's not killing her inside that her best friend does not, and never will, share the same feelings as she does. Those feelings are _never_ gonna go away. She knows that for sure.

When she's grown up without him and he's a writer and she's taking the fashion world by storm, she's gonna love him more then her respective partner. or, when he's living in Baltimore with his ever so stunning wife and 2 adorable children, and she's gonna be jetting off to London, Paris or Rome, she's gonna wish that she had him and Not her super-hot husband who she's in danger of losing to her ridiculously beautiful (and single) neighbour and her little baby boy, who she has to raise all by herself.

Waa waa.

Poor didums.

There's a knock on the door. She's roughly pulled out of her daydream turned nightmare by a bushy haired boy stood in front of her grinning that boyish smile that makes her melt inside.

"wanna hang out?"

and that night, they're sat in the girls lounge, it's waaaaaay after curfew, and it turns 11:11. She turns around to stare at him with the sparkly green eyes and softy whispers

"I wish you loved me the same way I love you"

Maybe it helps when you're looking at what you really want.

Weeks later, the spark of hope that was still inside of her had burnt out, and even though she still made the wish, she really didn't think it would come true.

Maybe she should wish for world peace instead.

Months months later, thanks to a glorious mistake, the boy's webcam was left on, and curiosity getting the better of her, she heard EVERYTHING.

_"I don't just miss her... I'm in love with her" _

and suddenly, she believes again. Wishes are actually good for something, you know.


End file.
